


You should get a pet

by maryle



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryle/pseuds/maryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda is busy working in his shop that was left to him by his previous boss,but being an emotional character he sometimes feels lonely. His close friend Hinata suggest him that he should  get a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The pet

The pet 

With the finishing touches on my work place I have managed to clean it spotlessly,the once grey tiles were now sparking beneath my tuned-up cars.All of the ranches and screws have been put on their designed spot,nothing short of perfect. Hah,looks like I might be talented in this area also,I smiled proudly of my work.A,i am going close it for today,I grabbed my jacket and keys from the table and locked up.I was tired,that's what happens when people push there schedule on mine.My whole week is full yet I have accepted just today 3 costumers extra.Sure I am the best mechanic in town,but dammit I am also just a human.Tch, not like they care, nobody seems to these days.Ok, Souda now is not the time to think about that , i mentally slapped myself. With my business blooming like this I haven't had the time for my social life.Of I should call Hinata to see how is he doing.Yeah ill call him tomorrow for coffe.And with that idea I fall into my bed and fall asleep instantly.

„Ring,Ring,Ring....“

„No,just a little bit longer..“I sleepy retorted to the loud alarm,trying to wake me up.After two minutes of unstoppable noise I decided it was time to wake up.I took a quick shower after that I dressed myself in my usual neon yellow jumper and headed towards my workstation.I arrived 5 minutes earlier just enough to dispose of my belongings on the table nearby.The first costumer was a manager of some gaming company ,he comes every 3 months for checkups.I was done with his car yesterday so he wasn't there for too long.The rest of the people where newcomers sent apparently  
by their friends,still they occupied most of my time.Half of them didn't even know what they needed ,so I suggested a routine checkup ,on their oil,breaks ,engine and rest. Fortunately I was done with them in a short while,so I went and took a break. I walked out of the shop and called Hinata.

„Hello.“  
„Oh, hey Hinata its Souda.“  
„Oh,Souda hey haven't heard from you in a while.“  
„That's why I am calling, want meet up for coffee?“  
„Sure,I actually have some free time today after 16.“  
„Today?“Shit I work until 20 pm almost every day.  
„Yeah, can you make it?“  
„Yeah I will make it.“I retorted rather hasty.  
„Ok,I have to get back to work now,see you then.“

Crap,crap,crap,why in the hell did I say yes?I glanced at the watch on the wall,it was quarter to 12 , if I hurry it up and work without stopping I might just make it.And by doing just that I worked my ass of,my jumper,hair,and all of my workplace was covered in greas.I hung my head low, I will have to clean it up again tomorow.It was now 15 and 20 .I will have to call it a day if a want make it in time.And with that I closed that shop and went to my apartment, I set aside 15 minutes for showering and 10 for drying my hair. Thank god the cafe was nearby so I didn't have to run.When arriving at the café I was greeted with a familiar face.  
„Souda,hey long time no see.“  
„Hey Hinata.“ I greeted him with a bright smile while taking a sit opposite of him.  
„So how have you been,Hinata?“  
„Oh I am great ,I am a little busier than usual,but other than that I am okay.“  
„What about the stalker?“I smiled shapelessly I knew this wasn't a pleasant theme for him.  
„Komaeda,well I don't catch him spying on me anymore I am to busy, but I bet he is still stalking me.“He loudly sighted taking a small sip from his coffee.  
„Well at least he isn't breaking in to your apartment anymore,right.'“

„Him, I suppose that is true, I haven't had a contact with him in a while now. He crossed his arms on his chest.  
„As long as he doesn't get in my way I couldn't care less about him.“He conformed that with a small nod. Poor Hinata,Nagito Komaeda is his name and as he says it was love at first sight,unfortunately for him it is one-sided. The young man didn't quit even when Hinata confronted him saying he wasn't gay.But that did absolutely nothing to shatter his resolve, on several occasions he welcomed himself in his apartment,and waited for him in his bed. Fortunately hinata is strong enough to take care of him by himself without involving the police.  
„Souda,don't worry yourself with him, tell me how are you?“  
„Oh, I am super I am just really engaged with the whole shop being left to me and all.“I said with a half-smile while playing with my straw.  
„A you'll be okay,they left you that place for a reason.“  
„Rather tell me how is your love life?“

„Love life?“I scratched my head in confusion.  
„I don't have one.“I slightly hung my head in defeat.  
„I don't have time to meat new people.“  
„But you know it is not like I am, lonely or anything so I should be fine.“ I stated nervously felling a small blush creep across my cheeks.  
„That is to bad man,but out of all people I totally understand you.“He said calmly.  
„How about getting a pet then?“  
„You know, a dog,cat,at-least you wont be so alone.“  
„Hmmmm,,,hey I am not lonesome!!“I retorted almost shouting.  
„Hmm, I don't know, I don't think I am capable of taking care of them.“I admitted a little bit embarrassed.  
„Well at-least think about it.“  
„Ill do that.“  
We then finished our drink and said goodbyes. It was now 18 pm ,thankfully I will actually have some time to spare today. I decided to take a walk around the block it was a nice breeze day .I thought about what Hinata said about a pet for While,I would like to have a dog.

•  
But up until now I never was to good with them,there was actually a short time where I was afraid of dogs. Ah ,I suspected this wouldn't be so easy to decide,hm but I would like to have someone . Even if it would be just a dog.  
I continued walking down that all to dull road.  
When I suddenly heard soft barking noise,it was faint but it was somewhere near. I stood for a second trying to determent where exactly was that sound coming from. I slowly moved in the direction of the noise,then I found a carbon box laying on the floor beneath a nearby bench.  
I flipped it over and there stood a small black,brown puppy.

 

. I instantly picked it up. " oh,what is wrong?" I asked the little puppy,but being a dog he didn't respond instead he just kept barking. I searched him for a collar or any indication of his possible owner but there was nothing of that sort on the little fellow. What should I do with him?

I can't just leave him here it is too cold . I looked down at the puppy in my arms,his blue eyes shifted to met mine. " okay,okay I get it,you are coming with me. " And with that said I left home. On the way to the apartment I bought him some food,it will do for now. Tomorrow I will be going to the  
Pet shop ,and I will probably have to go to the wet. Shit what have I gotten myself into? I eyed the sleeping puppy on my pillow. He was sound asleep now,after eating and being washed. Well I guess it is not all that bad at least I am not alone anymore.


	2. The pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda gets a pet ,and he is learning how to deal with him,and then there is Gundam.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know souda is probably a lot out of character here but I think gundam is a heavier character to develop so I had to sacrificed him a little ,oh and sorry if gundam is also not in character that much,but anyway I had fun with this chapter pleas tell me if you want more.  
> I don't own anything related to danganronpa except for the puppy.

The day had started like usual,my alarm waking me up,me begging to stay in my cozy bed for a while longer,the puppy licking my face.......Puppy?Dog?I Instantly rose up to my sitting position,now glancing sleepily at the puppy.  
„Oh,right, I have you now.“I lazy while scratching my head. Well I guess I better be going I have to also take care of him from now on.Having that in mind I grabbed my outdoor clothes and took the little fellow for a walk.He didn't last long,he thankfully did all he needed outside but was apparently to lazy to go for a longer walk,so I ended up carrying him back.  
I already knew I would be 30 minutes late,so I didn't take any faster preparatsions.Instead of taking a shower I actually eat breakfast for once,but the pup didn't leave me alone so I had to finish it quickly.I gave him some food,and then changed in to my favorite neon yellow jumper.I arrived precisely at 8:30,my schedule for today was different I will work until 13 and then I will close it . It is just for today though, I have a responsibility towards him now and I can't abandon it. My thoughts stayed with the dog for a moment before I remebered.I haven't still named him.Hmmm,i guess I will have to give him a name.Hmm,maybe Rex,No that is to common.Maybe Billy....no That is a human name.Maybe Jack the Great,Grand Fox Slayer ,Star –fighter Pererigrof,Knight-.  
„Souda!“  
A voice called out to me.Ah a costumer ,thank god, I will have to deal with this question later.  
My working hours have flew by me and it was already time to close.When I returned to my apartment I was greeted with a peed rug,overturned garbage can,and with a roll of toilet paper spread all over the place.I wasn't angry though,not at all I kept repeating that to myself as I made my way to the living room.And there he was slowly recovering from his dream he tried to greet me.  
„Felix ,you are going pay for this.“I said to the puppy which was now safety stationed in my arms.Felix didn't respond ,I petted the young pup on his head.His hair was really soft but that was probably because he was still so small.  
„Oh,which reminds me...“I needed to find a vet .I searched through the internet for a local vet and I found one just two blocks from where I lived.Hm but it says it is private,well that shouldn't really be a problem for me since I live alone and don't have that much expenses anyway.  
„Its settled Felix!“I Yelped excitingly to the new-named puppy who just lazily stretched up in response.I cleaned my apartment quickly leaving Felix on my bed.After that I took a short shower and washed my hair.I stood in front of a mirror for a second ,looking carefully at my hair.This color really did a number on my hair,luckily I have natural strong hair so its not that bad.I dried the hair halfway and put my gray beanie on.After I put a leash on Felix we went to the vet.  
After a 5 minute walk I entered the veterinarian station.Wich was a waiting room,in the left corner there was a black sofa in front of it was a small coffee table with some sort of animal magazines.The walls where gray,which gave a very gloomy environment  
.On my right side was a reception desk ,there was nobody behind it though.I picked up Felix who was sitting calmly by my feet.I once again shifted my gaze to the desk nearby but I noticed something unusual on it.There on the top of the desk laid small plastic tubes,they where all connected so it was like a line of them.  
„I wonder where it goes.“One end of it seemed to come from behind the desk I eyed the other end.The tubes from the other end ended up in glass cages.On the wall in front where 9 glass cages,but the said tubes went in just the bottom 3.The highest cages had a bunny in each , the middle had guinea pigs,and the lowest had hamsters. „Hm why are they here though?“  
„Do not approach them any closer human.the heavenly knights need their rest.“I switched my gaze to the source of that voice,from behind the desk appeared a man.  
His hair was black but had few grey streaks on top of it,he had a purple scarf that covered almost his mouth, he wore a normal white lab coat and white t shirt,except his left arm was wrapped in what seemed to be a bunch of bandages.  
„What brings you forth in to my earthly establishment'“With a confused look on my face I nervously rose up the pup in my hands.  
„Ccc erberus!“The nameless man stuttered,his face took an unusual frightened feature.  
„Its only a dog,ok,calm down.“ I stated calmly petting the puppy's head.  
„A mere mortal such as yourself making an everlasting bond with such a powerful species?“  
„Just what is your identity human,speak!“  
„Ah,I am Souda Kazuichi and this puppy is Felix.“  
„Felix ,ah a fitting name for this powerful breed indeed.“(Oi what about my name ?)  
„Now you are surly questioning yourself just who is the man standing in front of you?“(Not really...)  
„That is undoubtedly a mystery.“The self-proclaimed mystery man crossed his arms on his chest.  
„Muhahah,very well I shall grace you with that information.“  
„I am Gundam Tanaka you would do well to remember it.“He stated proudly putting his hands on his hips.  
„Ok,nice to meet you.I smiled warmly at him,his face features apparently froze for a bit.  
„I adopted him yesterday so he needs a checkup.“I said calmly while shifting the puppy in my arms.  
„A fitting job for me nonetheless hand the beast over,but do not under any circumstances touch me.“  
„What,why?“  
„Do you understand mortal?“His Cold gray eyes shifted to meet mines.  
ˇ“Yeah.“I retorted while carefully holding over Felix, unconsciously I slightly grazed him fortunately he didn't overreact to it just hissed in return.He the disappeared behind the desk .After 30 minutes of waiting and looking through that magazines he reappeared again.With Felix safety sleeping in his arms he addressed me.  
„This is a low energy creature ,I am still unsure about his breed though,nonetheless I will command you to come visit me once a week.“  
„Ah,okay whatever it takes ill do it."I said proudly.  
„Very well I will hand him over now,and remember..“  
„No touching I know.“I retorted a little agitated,lucky for him I didn't graze him this time ,instead I accidentally grabbed his hand.  
„Ah,let go of my hand you insignificant mortal .“ He shouted nervously,I automatically removed my hand.I stood there for some while staring at his horrified face,then out of his scarf appeared 4 small hamsters.  
„Do not fear my heavenly knights,he did not succeed in breaking my Defense Wall.“He retorted patting them slightly.  
„Mortal,before we part our ways carry this information with you,it might serve you some good.“I took the papers he handed to me.  
„Ah,thank you, I am new to all this raising a pet thing,so any information will surely help.“I flashed him a widely smile.  
„You...“He turned around hastily.  
„If information is what you seek,when we meet for the second time,I shall grace you with them,for now I shall say my goodbye.“And with those words he once again disappears from behind the reception desk ., He seems like a really weird dude, but I guess he is not that bad actually just wants to help.And is it my imagination or was he blushing just now?


	3. A hamster named Julias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had started rather late this morning,i overslept my alarms attempt to wake my lazy being on time. It was now 11 am,and i was pissed not because it was obviously late,no,i was pissed because it was Sunday. And I was already late to my week meeting.  
> You grabbed your phone which was on the nightstand beside you and typed away a short massage,notifying the person on your late arrival.

The day had started rather late this morning,i overslept my alarms attempt to wake my lazy being on time. It was now 11 am,and i was pissed not because it was obviously late,no,i was pissed because it was Sunday. And I was already late to my week meeting.  
You grabbed your phone which was on the nightstand beside you and typed away a short massage,notifying the person on your late arrival.

You rapidly slipped in the shower and freshened up. You quickly then proceeded drying yourself with a gray towel stationed across from you. Thankfully you where completely dressed in my usual white shirt with a green tie , and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers that endeavor lasted 15 minutes ,you where grateful that you weren't a girl then this would surly stretched for much longer.

" Julias! " I called in a chanting voice while approaching the cage. It is day and he is a night animal,he will surely be cranky like usual. I stopped in front if it and waited for him to show up,a few seconds later a little white- yellow fur- ball appeared.

He slowly went to the cage door and sat there trying to imitate a meerkat . He always succeeded in doing that. I opened the door and took him in my hands I then quickly proceeded to put him in a smaller transportation cage. The little guy was really lively ,he always tends to jump out of my hands,so I have to be extra carefully with him.

I took my car and made an unusual rushed drive to the destination . I entered the well known building in a small gray vet station. As always he was nowhere to be found,he was probably in the room behind the desk ,in his Animal searching or something room.

I gave up on trying to remember the name correctly and slowly made my way to the said room. I opened the door and there he was wearing his usual vet coat ,his left arm still covered with a lot of bandages,and still wearing his silly purple scarf which he is probably using also as a medicine mask.

Which is likely not by the medicine rules but I don't have the heart to point it out to him. " What insignificant mortal being dare to barge in to my office unannounced ?" Tanaka responded while taking his fighting stance,his hamsters Jumping out of his scarf ." Its just me Tanaka."

 

I retorted calmly ." I brought Julias." I put the little plastic cage on the table nearby. " Hajime Hinata,you keep on surprising myself ,rather unpleasantly , didn't I repeat to you human to not explore in this part of the establishment anymore?" He questioned his cold gray eyes lightning with anger.

" I know,i am sorry ,but I don't have a lot of free time on my hands." He knew that one very well,since i know him a little less then a year now. " Such pity excuses are sure suitable for a pity mortal being as yourself." He said while putting his notes on the desk and turned his attention to the new arrived hamster.

" It is a great pleasure to see you are still in good shape my fellow fur friend ." He said to Julias while slowly pulling him out of the cage. Hers how things where. When I got julias I meet Tanaka,at first he was strangely surprised i had a hamster or a destruction god as would he call it.

He doesn't like me particularly ,because I am often involved all day in work so I tend to be late to most of the meetings,dates,etc. Which he sees as incompetence to take care of Julias ,that resulted in him being grouchy when he sees me. But fortunately for me he has taking a liking for Julias ,which is all that really matters at the end of the day.

Julias was always calm when he was examined by him,that is way I continued to come here. If he can calm him he surly has calm energy,well at least with animals . Concerning mortals as he would address us,i can't really see him being close to anyone ,not that I know of.

I shifted my view again to him ,he was repeating his usual chant " its okay ,its ok, everything is ok,you are alright,its alright" while proceeding his checkup. It will take some time for him to finish. I averted my gaze at the wall behind be. It was filled with Animals,on one side was the ones he had to fined a foster for ,and on the other was his patient's .  
He keeps notes on each of them,even mine ,at first I though it was really creepy. But then he explained in detail why he does it. He is somewhat of a prodigy, he is a first class breeder ,he can actually enhance years of animals lives,by giving them an appropriate died, exercise and checkups.

He is dedicated to them ,they ARE his life. And this is just my hunch but I think he fells for all of them,if that truly is the case he surly has a huge heart. I don't wanna even think how he must feel when some of them pass away,especially his four heavenly knights. 

I shook hastily my head kicking out the though . I can't be get depressed now,i said to myself. Well lets see who are the new patient's here ,i scanned the wall in front of me. There a few of them ,a white rabbit named Rosy his owner being a small girl,a orange tiger cat named Mingo her owner being a chubby blond boy,and a black brown puppy named Felix his owner being a pink-haired man. Sometimes I wonder how does he take those pictures?......  
Wait pink-hair,i looked again at the last picture. " Tanaka when did the new puppy come to you?" I asked curiously .  
" Ah the young beast name Felix,his master Souda Kazuichi brought him a week ago,he truly is a mystery creature his breed still is left unsolved." He retorted while turning around carrying little Julias. " Why have you acquired such a new interest in that particular animal,human?“

He asked ,his face acquired a puzzled look. " I know the owner,his a friend of mine." I responded smiling shortly. " Hm,truly interesting discovery I hope that you and your friend don't share the same tendency of being late to your appointments." He answered calmly petting Julias ever so slightly.

" Souda is a very punctual men,he always comes earlier ." ( that sounded wrong ,didn't it?) " That is yet to be confirmed my fellow animal caretaker ." He stated while putting Julias in the cage and closing it. " The heavenly knight properly named Julias is in good health condition i will give you this schedule of varieties of food for each day.“

" It would be highly useful for his later life if he was given the items as required." He stated simply handing me the cage back. " I will take care that he has all that he needs." I answered taking the cage,he merely nodded in . I response made my goodbyes Tanaka and headed straight home.

I usually would go out for a walk or movies but the feeling of my head constantly pounding prevented me doing much of anything. I haven't been drinking yesterday so its not from the alcohol ,i might have caught a cold or something. Tch, well i will drink some medicine when i come home,that should make the headache disappear .

As i was nearing my way towards the apartment ,my sight started being a little blurry . I made my way to my floor,what i saw there shook me unpleasantly . There he was wearing his ugly green coat ,those wired zipped up shoes his white hair still left messy as always.

His head leaned slightly on the wall,his gray eyes never leaving mine,his figure slowly rose up. " Oh you finally came i was waiting patiently for your arrival Hinata- kun." He stated calmly approaching me with a soft smile. " What do you want Komaeda,i don't have time for you."

I responded agitated ,grabbing my head with one free arm. " Its been so long since i had the chance to be in your presence Hinata- kun,so i merely took today's opportunity to see you." His smile never leaving his face,his arms slightly expanded in a embracing Manner.

" I don't have time for your nonsense Komaeda." I answered shortly ,while pushing past him to my door. I removed the keys from my bag and put it in the lock ,in that moment my head felt dizzy and i swayed a little almost falling on my back . But two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

" Oh,you almost fell lucky that i was here,you do not seem to be in your best shape Hinata- kun." The last part he said quietly almost as an whisper,i immediately removed myself from the awkward hug. " I am perfectly fine." I retorted shortly while unlocking the door. I took one step inside and then i Suddenly felt overwhelming heat in my body and lost my balance and fell foward.

I landed on a soft obstacle beneath me,it was Komaeda . I landed on his chest his hand grabbed Julias cage from my hand." Yeah,you will be alright now." He continued in his soft voice while slightly petting my head.  
I didn't have any energy left in my body so i just settled with imagining how will i beat him when i regain my conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't kill me but this is the thing I had in my mind to do,I just thought it would be fun writing for Hinata , I mean his situation with Komaeda is just to perfect to not look in to it ,anyway I will definitely be writhing with him and Souda, so there will be at the end hopefully two relationship's. Julia's is entirely mine in fiction and in reality,but Dangan ronpa isnt.


	4. Can i help you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Gyaaaaaa!" I shouted suddenly backing up a few steps. " Yy.. you arent gonna rest until you give me a heart attack! " I responded extending an accusing arm in his direction. My face was heavily flushed now ,my breathing left uneven. " Muhahaha,so my defense wall indeed works on a peasant as Yourself."

My week has started off very badly for me. Having Felix who is just a puppy broth a lot of problems, well not problems but inconvenience's . Taking care of him was a lot of work especially since he was still so small. And it will only get tougher from now on. While he is still so young i must teach him a lot of things,i want my dog to be able to go to a dog park without his leash on,i want him to be able to greet all of dogs and people in a most decent way. I want my dog to have the best manners a man can teach animal. I thought to myself proudly while slightly nodding in response. 

 

But unfortunately i dont know if i will succeed in that ,i have a soft spot for him so i will probably just spoil him . It would be good if i had someone who could train him,that way i can spoil him all i want without endangering his behavior. I put that thought aside . I had also a lot of work in my mechanic work-place ,people started reappearing again from thin air.

You wouldnt believe me what people demand from me,i mean sure it would be fine if they where my regular clients ,but they weren't . It has been rather hectic there i worked every day for 12 hours without stopping,i would come home covered whole in grease and fall on the couch. 

 

First two days i fell on my bed i was very pissed when i woke up realizing i have smeared all of the grease on my sheets,needles to say i learned my lesion. But even with all of my late tiredness i still manage to wake up and walk Felix at least twice a day.

 

Well Felix himself usually wakes me up anyway. Whatever it may be him barking over nothing in particular or him trying to open the front door by constantly jumping on them. But since he is still really small no real damage is done,on the other hand i will keep a note to train him not to do it anymore i have a hunch it could become a very unbearable trait. Thankfully i was now at my apartment,i was done for today,so i was just laying on my bed resting. Of course i remembered to take a shower first and wash my neon yellow jumper.

 

It was Friday ,i decided to not work tomorrow was in a desperate need of a break,which i can afford being my own boss and all. I sighted loudly,stretching my hands behind my head. It was a long day and it was finally over. Felix was laying on the bed nearby me he was curled up in a small ball. I wanted to pet him but i didnt want to wake the little fellow up so i left him be. I followed in his footsteps a little while later.

Time skip 

 

I ended up sleeping for 10 hours straight. I lazily crawled out of my bed towards the bathroom to freshen up. I then made my way to the kitchen,i slightly leaned on the counter as a prepared the morning coffee. My view landed on my messy schedule .

 

I created it when i got Felix i am probably the only one who can read it though,but it has served his purpose nonetheless . My eyes scanned quickly through todays date ,i had nothing after the vet appointment .I better get going since there is no need for me to be late. I gave little Felixs his breakfast and went to change in to my outdoor clothes . 

 

Since it was my day off i felt i could dress in to something different for a change i dressed in pair of plain gray jeans,a jacket that was darker than my yellow jumper with matching stripes on both hands. And a simple white shirt underneath.

I put a leash on Felix and went for a walk. I made my way towards the veterinary station taking a longer route so that the pup got the exercise he needed. When the vet said he was a low level creature he didnt joke,he was unusually lazy,but unfortunately still had a lot of energy for causing a lot of mischief in the apartment.

You slowly opened the door to the veterinary station and entered the waiting room. It was empty just as it was the first time i came here. There was no sing of the strange man yet, i do not like this. I repeated it my mind. The previous time i come here he appeared so suddenly that i had a mini heart attack which prevented me to respond in my usual manner,shouting. 

 

I slowly bend down ti pick the little Felix up,but when i rose up i was unpleasantly surprised. There behind the reception desk stood Tanaka,his face still stoic.

 

" Gyaaaaaa!" I shouted suddenly backing up a few steps. " Yy.. you arent gonna rest until you give me a heart attack! " I responded extending an accusing arm in his direction. My face was heavily flushed now ,my breathing left uneven. " Muhahaha,so my defense wall indeed works on a peasant as Yourself."

 

He retorted stepping in front of the desk. " But there is no need to fear me mortal i have no interest in eliminating your puny human being,yet." " Yet?" I questioned suspiciously .  
" Do not linger on such irrelevant things mortal,you will shorten your lifespan ."  
That bastard its his fault i was so stressed out in the first place. He stood in front of the glass cages and he seemed to be holding a small black-white hamster.He opened one of the bottom cages and cautiously put him in.

„Souda Kazuichi,you should be more grateful for being a human they have unfairly long life spans .“His cold gray eyes then suddenly shifted to what was i holding. 

 

" Human releases the small beast that you cunningly tried to hide in your arms." I slowly put the puppy nearby me on the floor trying to avoid touching Tanaka at all coast. It really didnt matter to me but i guess he had his reasons why was he so repulsive by it and i have just enough of manner to honor his personal space.He crouched nearby me and petted him his piercing gaze softened as he watched the pup.

„I will now take him in my custody for further examination.“He said to no one in particular as i was here so he could do just that,his hands lifted the dog in his arms and he walked behind the reception desk.

Instead of reading the pet magazines i focused on the glass cages.The black and white hamster seemed to be sleeping in his little wooden house,as for the others two there where buried somewhere in the pile of sawdust.The guinea pigs where the loudest ones,while the rabbits where by far the cutest ones.

Tanaka was done in about 20 minutes .His figure walked warily towards me,he then proceeded to slowly place Felix on the floor.“Souda Kazuichi ,i have gained new knowledge concurring yours pet wellbeing,it would indeed seem that my miracle intuition was once again right.“

„To put it very simply your pet doesnt get enough physical exercise .“ 

„That is not possible!“  
„ I take him out at least two times a day for a walk.“  
„And every time after 20 minutes he gets tired.“  
„And he just sits and doesnt move.“  
“I end up carrying him all the time.“

I raised as much as questions as i could,i mean i take care of him.How can he not get enough exercise if he doesnt want to walk?“Do you normally walk him in the park?“He asked rather curiously .  
„No i walk him on the sidewalks.“  
„Well then i would warmly recommend you to start taking him there because it would appear that your dog is afraid of cars.“He crossed his arms on his chest.

„Cars?“  
„Let me ,elaborate not cars in particular or any other vehicles on that subject,your puppy has enhanced his hearing because in past he relied too much on it.“  
He closed his eyes for a second nodding to himself.  
„Dog first sense and the most strongest one should be his sent,which in this cause i am afraid is not.“  
„In cases like this there are a lot of factors that might cause such a behavior,but i believe that with Felix it is a case of fear.“  
Fear?Of what? He is still so small,young he was just fine when i found him.But i dont know how he lived until i came along.My thoughts wandered in my imagination trying to make various of scenarios for Felixs life ,but i couldnt take it for to long.My gaze switched to the dog nearby me and his warm eyes curiously looking at me.I quickly regained my speaking techniques.  
„Well thank you for explaining it.“

„I will definitely work on that with him.“I stated simply giving him a sour smile.  
„No need to thank me mortal that is simply my job,if i posses such amazing abilities it is my duty to share it with the rest.“He retorted his features lightning a bit,his mouth forming in to a smirk.

„Ring,ring,ring...“  
„Oh,i gotta take this.“I said while taking the phone from my pocket and answerd it.  
„Yeah,hello.“

„Yeah it is me speaking,what do you need fixing?“My view transferred to Tanaka ho was now standing behind his desk reception rearranging his papers.  
„Ah,yeah i can fix that.“

„Yeah no problem,i ma a mechanic i can fix anything.“I stated proudly smiling to myself lightly.  
„Well i dont work tomorrow,but you can come on Monday around 13 h?“  
„Okay,see you then.“I closed my phone and put it back in to my pocket, i stopped to lift Felix in my arms.I continued to watch the vet as i made my way towards the desk.His cold gray eyes looked down for a second as he noticed me watching him. 

„Uh.....“He tried to say something but nothing came out that could be understood.He once again shifted his sight now meeting mine.He stared for a couple of seconds then nervously looked sideways,as someone was watching him.  
„What is it?“I asked rather annoyed.  
„Uhhh....“Still nothing.I kept looking at him observing his unusual behavior,he sighted lowly then finally spoke.

„Is your profession a mechanic?“He spoke the words rather hurriedly.  
„Yep.“  
„I am a mechanic.“  
„Why do you ask?“ I looked at him in surprise.His eyes once again speedily looked down then switched to meet mines once again.  
„I i seem to be in a need of help from your kind.“  
He stammered slightly his cheeks acquired a light shadow of pink.

I seem to forgot for a second what he wanted because i was being distracted by his growing flushed cheeks that might look kind of cute.  
„Well,mortal will you be able to use your profession at my request?“He asked with a somewhat of an angry tone.  
„Oh,yes.“  
„No problem .“  
„What do you need fixing?“I asked proudly flashing him a wide grin. 

„The subject that needs „fixing“,as you put it is not stationed here,instead it is safety placed in my earthly establishment where i currently live.“He retorted putting the papers inside the desk and walking straight pass me to the front door.He turned to me and and and glanced in my way,his gray stoic eyes left unchanged ,he slightly nodded his head in the direction of the exit .  
„Now?“I questioned very surprised at the sudden for this events.  
„Do not question me human,did you not present yourself now as a representative of your mechanic profession ?“  
„Time is of grave importance if you understand it then stop wasting mine with this foolish arguments!“  
He answered rather agitated,but his tone still didn't succeed in hiding his blush.Gezz if you wanted me to fix something that badly you could just say so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangan ronpa is not mine,the end.


	5. Snoopy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Gundam why do you want to fix this thing.“  
> „You oblivious mortal,you question the significant of this mechanic evolved beast?“Gundam answered offended crossing his arms on his chest.   
> „Well,yeah ,you could easily get a real living dog by now.“I retorted calmly ,still being confused with his demand .   
> „Oh you are truly just a mere foolish human being .“He answered simply shaking his head a little in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off don't be offended by the period mentioning I am also a girl, second I don't know what's with gundam ether and as much as I would love to see him fucking souda straight away I will not do that,but who knows maybe I make a side story,which I probably will with komaeda and hinata ,oh ,and apologies for the grammar.

I walked with Gundam to his apartment building ,he lived surprisingly near his veterinarian station. Actually his apartment was in the same complex ,i would be somewhat surprised if i didn't find the guy to be at least little wired by now. Leaving that thought aside, i focused on my new environment. I was presently waiting in front of his apartment entrance while he searched for whatever thing i needed to fix. Little time has passed since he reentered the hallway,he walked out ,carrying a medium size carton box . 

He then proceeded to carefully hand me the box.I slowly took it being careful as much as i could, not to graze him and cause yet another of his panic outbursts.The transfer went without incident,i reached to open the box and found that there was a small mechanic puppy in there. I scanned it throughly and determent that it was a mechanic toy from early 1998 year named Puchy. They where a big hit amongst children because they where the first toy that could move there mouth and ears like a real dog and bark and other things. I had one ,but i disabled him so i could use his parts for something else,but i still don't see why would Gundam even bother with this piece of junk. I mean by now he can buy himself a real dog or adopt.

„Gundam why do you want to fix this thing.“  
„You oblivious mortal,you question the significant of this mechanic evolved beast?“Gundam answered offended crossing his arms on his chest.   
„Well,yeah ,you could easily get a real living dog by now.“I retorted calmly ,still being confused with his demand .   
„Oh you are truly just a mere foolish human being .“He answered simply shaking his head a little in denial.

„So you still choose to neglect the fact that this once living being has successfully evolved beyond our boundaries of understanding in to a mechanic improvement of himself?“  
„What,are you for real man?“I 1 questioned my eyes widening at his statement.

„If you are questioning if my previous statement was a joke i will have to disappoint you but it is not,that dog is of great importance for the universe.“He uncrossed his arms and headed in to his apartment.  
„You will do good to fix it as we have agreed previously or i might be forced to summon the gods themselves to see that the deal is completed.“And with that he entered his flat and shoot closed the door in to my face .  
And with that i headed home.It was still rather early in the afternoon so i had time to spare,as i was not working today. I took a detour to stop at the supermarket nearby for some lunch,i tied Felix to a pole just outside the market.I glanced before entering to him, his puppy black eyes meeting mine his ears acquired a curios feature.  
„Be still i ll be out in a minute.“  
I retorted to the puppy,but since there was no way that he had understood what i had just said i slightly sighted and walked in.   
I didn't struggle with the decision as to what i am gonna eat for lunch, i picked some meat and pasta and tomato sauce. I am gonna make bolognese , i ll have leftovers for tomorrow which is plus since ill be pretty busy . 

Exiting the market ,i laid my eyes on Felix who was now being surrounded by few people,trying to pet him simultaneously.   
„Excuse me.“ I spoke up ,taking the leash and untying him form the pole .   
He instantly started to jump at my leg signalizing me to pet him ,and so i did.   
„How old is he?“Came a question from behind me, there stood a girl with beautiful knee-length blond hair her light green eyes glistered with excitement.   
„He is about 3 months old.“I responded eying the lively little pet.   
„Oh,he is sooo cute.“She squealed at the last part and swayed with excitement.

„Can i pet him?“I merely nodded in return.  
The very ladies like lady then proceeded to question me some more, out of courtesies i answered everyone of them ,people surrounding Felix where also curios so i stayed there for a couple of minutes indulging them.   
After the whole charade of people inquiring about my new found companion i was on my way towards the apartment. 

Felix seemed to be quiet relaxed ,maybe because we walked longer than i usually do with him , either way i was satisfied ,the little colored puppy laid on the couch his little figure curled up in to a fur ball. I ll give him some food afterwards, he was already deep in to the dream land as we speak .Knowing that Felix will be sleeping for some time meaning i wont have any interruptions i question myself what could i do .  
Being my day off i had nothing important that needed to be done for myself. I looked once again around my small apartment to search anything of that might be of some interest to me. My sight laid on the medium cardboard box i left on the coffee table.

„Hmmm.“I hummed quietly to myself,stroking my chin in the process.  
Ah,well since i don't have anything else to do i might as well fix his toy-thingy ,i picked up the box and carried it with me to my working desk in my room. I carefully took the mechanic dog out of the box and laid in on the table,without much of examining the toy i started disabling it.  
Some parts where damaged ,like his eyes the light bulbs in them where broken,one ear was completely broken i am amazed how it hasn't fallen off yet considering there was nothing holding it together with the head. A lot of crucial parts where also ether damaged or simply missing from there assigned positions,but that didn't pose much of a problem since i was a mechanic and therefore had all of those missing parts.   
After i have completely disassembled the toy, i studied a little all of its parts,the design was indeed an old one i saw a lot of room for improvement. I brainstormed for some while as to what i could add to the dog ,and if it was actually a good idea to add anything at all.

Knowing Gundam i would not be surprised if he would flip his shit if i changed anything,he would probably be yelling my ears of and threatening me with his gods of destruction or his black powers of magic. I can already see all to clear his reaction even now, the guy was somewhat easy to read or predictable,he always rashly responds which is a big giveaway for his inner state.  
Or at least thats what i manged to gather from from his previous behavior up until now,but hey i am no freaking psychiatrist so what do i know. 

 

I ultimately decided that i will not add anything to flashy to the poor mechanic toy,but some improvements where indeed be made. My work was done in two and a half hours ,i would probably be sooner done if i hadn't spent that much time imagining various funny inventions for the dog.   
By the time i had eat my now late dinner it was nine pm,i ventured to the living room to find Felix playing with a stuffed teddy bear on the floor in front of the TV. Thankfully no damage was done,he didn't tear apart the poor toy or anything other on the matter. The young pup noticed me enter and shifted his attention towards me ,he lunched towards me his ears flopping around him in the process. I slowly grabbed him,putting him in my arms i proceeded to pet the puppy,he relaxed at the touch and half closed his eyes his mouth edges taking a form of a smile. That always crept you out though,dogs sure can be weird sometimes.   
I took the fellow for a walk, just to kill some of his energy because after that i am going straight to bed there is a long day ahead of me, and the last thing id want is Felix being awake and rambling in mine apartment.   
After the walk ,i took a shower and washed your hair,then went to bed.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun crept over my sleeping face, and instantly woke me up ,i apparently forgot to closed the blinds the night before which resulted in me waking up  
before the alarm. I rolled out of the bed lazily ,and went to freshen up. I put my clothes on, i gave Felix his morning portion of food and made myself a sandwich.   
It was still rather early so i took Felix for his walk,after which i headed towards my work.  
I had time to spare, and my workplace wasn't exactly clean so i pushed my sleeves up and got to work. Stains where everywhere on the tiles up and down,i even left my wrenches smeared with it . I don't want my costumers to see this so i quickly cleaned as much as i could before the first one arrived. 

The costumer was the hard one,the morning type ,the business one,i knew far to many of them by now. He was a new one though, and that is what made him a hard one,he heard from his close friend about my mechanics shop and decided to try it out. His face was frowned ,his eyes suspiciously scanned the whole area ,like he was a federal agent or something.   
But that didn't cause any kind of reaction out of me,he was very unsure of my skills and had hard time living his car in my hands. He explained to me several times what seemed to be wrong with his vehicle he then continued to question me how am i gonna fix those issues. 

I elaborated what needed to be done in those situations but protested because i haven't even looked under the hood to established if there where something else that needed to be fixed.   
After a good 15 minutes of arguing what,and how and „are you capable of doing that „ ,the guy finally backed off and gave me the car keys and left the whole thing in my hands.   
Other costumers where also somewhat hard to handle,i don't know what is with people on this day but they where all acting out,like there where on there period or something. It was about 16 pm when i decided to close the shop. I went straight to my apartment,i was expecting Felix to be up running around in the apartment ,chewing various magazines and toilet papers. 

But he was not,he was laying on my bed ,snuggled comfortably in my blankest.I walked over to him and petted him slowly but he didn't even twitch,he was sleeping pretty tight. I left the tired puppy alone and searched the apartment for some clues as to what he might have be doing before i came home. Nothing,there was no clues,nothing was shattered ,chewed ,peed on.....  
Which left me quiet puzzled but i decided to live that though alone,as my eyes fall upon the now fixed mechanic toy.I guess i can give it to him today.I concluded silently as a put the toy back in to its box and carried it with me towards his office.   
I hope he still s there ,i really don't even know his working hours. I though to myself as i was near his office ,i knocked before out of courtesies as i didn't have an appointment or anything today.   
„Hello.“ I called as i opened the door and walked through them , I almost immediately noticed him, he was standing in front of the glass cages. He turned around to meet the new intruder ,his face acquired an surprised look,his eyebrows knotted in a frown afterwards. 

„Souda Kazuichi , i don't have any bossiness with you today,as to what can i own this rear pleasure?“His face stayed unamused as always.  
„I know i brought you this.“ I responded holding up the box in my hands.   
„I fixed it.“I stated simply ,shrugging my shoulders in response.   
„Y you,w what?“He stuttered briefly ,his eyes widening a little bit in shock. I took a few steps towards him ,and then proceeded to hand him over the fixed/improved mechanic beast.   
He hesitantly reached to grab it, i slightly pushed from my side the box so he could hold it whole. He then took one small step back,probably being to uncomfortable to be standing this near me and slowly opened the box.   
He continued to stare at the thing for some while without saying a word,just eying the toy .I noticed two small hamsters escape his scarf and settled them self on his shoulder .  
„Snoppy...“He let out a small whisper i barely heard. 

His hands reached down to pick up his fixed toy,ignoring it fully he dropped the box and continued scanning the dog.   
His hands reached to push some of the buttons on the toy,the first one was for his ears they started swaying left and right ,and his tail started to wiggle around a bit. The second was for his eyes to lightened a small red light and also for his mouth to open and close mimicking the dog bark . The third one was the one i add ,Gundam seemed to be really confused seeing it.   
He slowly pressed it, in a moment his paws started moving beneath his hands.Gundam slowly put the dog on the floor and ,the toy started moving on its own.  
His eyes never left his new fixed toy, his face seemed to relaxed a bit ,his eyes acquired a glimpse of joy in them .  
„The third one is programed to move him on its own,he cant not walk far though.“I merely shrugged in response ,my shoulders slumping a bit forward.   
„How did you manage that?“Gundam asked looking up to meet my eyes his face lightened with curiosity that caught me of guard.  
„W well i am one heck of an mechanic.“I stated ,flashing him a thumb up .

Fuck,fuck,fuck „ i am one heck of an mechanic'“For fucks sake,could i say something smarter than that,and the thumb up,oh my god. I am soo fucking lame now.  
„Well you have surely outdid yourself on this one,i am amazed at your mechanic talent. „  
Gundam responded with an honest voice,the corners of his mouth curling in to a small smile as he once again shifted his sight on the toy.   
„Oh its nothing,really ,its just a toy.“I answered simply after i have collected myself. 

Gundam slowly rose up to his feet,his hamsters still lingering at the top of his shoulders.  
„You are really an excellent mechanic Kazuichi,i am beyond grateful for your work you have done for me.“He stated simply his sight locking with my eyes ,his gray eyes still piercing mine,i nervously looked away. I could feel a small blush crept its way on to my cheeks.   
„Thanks i guess .“I retorted simply ,still not looking him straight in the eyes.  
„Well ill be going now..I said without turning around to avoid looking in to his somewhat fearful eyes. I made my way towards the door when ,he with a soft voice responded.   
„Thank you again Kazuichi, this means more than you can imagine to me, i am truly thankful .“Out of curiosity i turned around to see the face to match with this new surprisingly soft ,gentle voice. He was still standing in his place ,his face was directed straight towards me,even the moving toy in front of him didn't catch his attention.  
But his eyes where diverted to the side ,his eyes flashed with a glint of happiness,his cheeks where colored now with bright red color. He looked pretty different this way ,his plump lips where loosed in to a shy smile ,eyebrows lowered ,his cheeks remanded a pretty shade of red. He looked calm and sweet and maybe even cute .No i cant think of him that way, focus Souda ,focus.  
The only thing i could muster to say at that moment was a short replied .

„Yeah..“He then turned his full attention to me ,his eyes shifted to meet mines.  
„Ah,and fellow mortal Souda if you have any problems i can help you with ,i command you to come straight to me i will try my very best to solve them .“The words that came from his mouth where heavily coated with a tone of command ,his gray eyes seemed to stiffen once again but they looked rather different.   
They looked like they where filled with something similar to lust,and thats where i stormed of home without even a good bay to the sweet vet all the way repeating to myself,no i didn't see that i was imagining things,no,i saw nothing. But the though situation was that i have probably saw just that what i shouldn't have.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hinata is a little OC here, but I can't imagine Souda being alone and he just felt like a person that could get along with Souda ,in the next chapter there will be cake...i mean Gundam.  
> I do not own anything related to danganronpa 2 except the idea of this story.  
> Newer chapters to this story will not be published for a while ,the story is officaly on hiatsu .


End file.
